


fight me

by andonewillbringhisfall



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andonewillbringhisfall/pseuds/andonewillbringhisfall
Summary: Simon and Baz have a fight. But don't worry it's all fluff and 0% angst.





	fight me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello another old fic from my Tumblr it's very short very fluffy hope u enjoy

‘We’ve been together for five years and you still call me ‘moron’ more often than you call me ‘Simon’.’ I fold my arms across my chest and frown at him.

Baz laughs, apparently not realising that I’m actually pissed right now. ‘Old habits die hard, Snow.’

‘Fuck you.’

He stops smiling and looks at me curiously. ‘You’re not seriously mad, are you?’

I huff. ‘How would you feel if your boyfriend constantly told you how dumb he thinks you are?’

He rolls his eyes. ‘You know I don’t mean it like that.’

‘Then how the fuck do you mean it? Should I go around calling you pretentious arsehole and then tell you I don’t mean it?’

Baz frowns and pushes away from the kitchen counter, drawing himself up to his full height. (Those bloody three inches.) ‘Are you picking a fight with me, Snow? Because you won’t win.’

I growl and walk over to him until I’m in his face. (He always knows how to wind me up, and I always fall for it). ‘Why do you always do this?’ I say. ‘You pick on me and piss me off just for the fun of it.’

He rolls his eyes again. ‘Crowley, Snow, calm down. It’s a good thing you can’t go off on me or you would have blown up the flat years ago –’

He stops talking abruptly when I shove him in the chest.

‘Fuck you,’ I say, and I whirl around, planning to stalk off, but something flies out of my jacket pocket and lands on the kitchen floor with a loud  _ping_. We both turn to look at it and I’m already bright red before I see it, because I just know what it is, and fuck, I knew it was a bad idea to carry that stupid ring in my pocket all these months, this was  _bound_ to happen –

‘Snow?’ He’s staring at the ring with a look on his face that I can’t read. ‘What is that?’

I rush forward and pick up the ring, stuffing it back in my pocket. ‘Nothing, it’s nothing.’ I shove both hands in my jacket pockets and back away.

He follows me. ‘Why have you got a ring?’

‘I – I don’t – it’s nothing,’ I stammer. Crowley, I’m blushing so much, and honestly, it’s a fucking ring, there’s no excuse for that, there’s no way he doesn’t know why I have it. Because I got it into my head one day when we were out looking at the stars that it would be a good idea to propose and I’ve been carrying it around ever since, but I don’t think I was actually going to  _do_  it.

I’m about to turn around and bolt for the door when Baz reaches for my arm.

‘Let me see it,’ he says.

I shake my head, curling my hand around the ring. (Crowley, I’m so embarrassed, why didn’t I just put it in a drawer somewhere?)

‘Forget about it,’ I mumble. ‘Just – it’s not –’

‘Simon,  _please_.’

I take one look at his face and I give in, slowly pulling my hands out of my pockets and showing him the ring. He looks at it, frowning, lips slightly parted, and then he curls his hand around mine, closing my fingers over the ring again.

‘Were you going to…’ He trails off, searching my gaze. I might be imagining it, but his hand seems to be shaking. He takes a deep breath. ‘Simon, if you changed your mind, I get it, but if you haven’t…’

My heart is in my throat. ‘What?’

‘I would have said yes if you asked,’ he says in a tiny voice.

I stop breathing. Seconds pass. ‘ _What_?’

He lets go of my hand. I didn’t think it was possible, but Baz seems to be blushing too.

‘Never mind,’ he says. ‘Fuck. You weren’t going to propose, were you? I mean – you were literally just picking a fight with me and calling me a pretentious arsehole seconds ago – I’m such a twat.’

I laugh and grab his hand. ‘Baz. Baz. Stop. I wasn’t going to ask because I thought you’d say no.  _Marry me._ ’

He looks back at me, and I think he’s about to cry, and I’m waiting for him to say something ridiculously romantic that will make this moment perfect –

‘Aren’t you supposed to be on one knee?’

I growl at him. ‘Yes or no, Baz?’

He’s definitely crying now. ‘Yes, Simon, of course I’ll marry you. Yes. Crowley.’ I only just manage to slide the ring onto his finger before he’s crashing into me, kissing me over and over again, and it’s messy and we’ve both got tears running down our cheeks and I’ve never seen him smile like that.

I don’t think we’ll ever stop fighting, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
